kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Kururu
| voiced by = , | wordplay = 966 | alias = | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} , or Kululu, is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. Kururu's name has been romanized as 'Kululu' in the English manga as of the eleventh volume. Furthermore, all of the books previous to this have been republished with the name replacement. (In the manga Kururu stated that Kululu is his stage name.) Character Although he is ranked higher than Keroro, Kururu is not the leader of the Keroro Platoon due to his unpleasant and unnerving demeanor, which has given him the nickname of 'Yellow Devil'. His blood type is AB, which fits his personality. His name comes from the Japanese word for the phrase "round and round," , referring to the spirals seen on his glasses. Kururu is the brain of the Keroro Platoon, officially in charge of intelligence and planning, and the partner of Mutsumi Saburo. However, he is extremely mischievous, deceitful, and downright evil and enigmatic, almost to the point where some people might call him a mad scientist. He was once ranked Major in the army, probably because of his intelligence, but has lost this rank due to making trouble. He is generally disliked by everyone, most of the characters seeing him as a depressing jerk and in the series, action figures of him tend to sell very poorly on Keron, (much to Kururu's chagrin but Kururu seems to take pride in his bad attitude). Despite this, he gets along quite well with Mutsumi. Kururu and Giroro greatly loathe each other due to their vast differences (Brain vs. Brawn) and as a result, Kururu usually uses Giroro as a guinea pig for any invention that he creates. By the third season however, Kururu seems to have developed a sort of crush on Giroro, much to the corporal's abject horror, blushing whenever Giroro pays extra attention to him, and wasting no opportunity to woo Giroro by way of gift or twisted invention. Whether this affection is genuine or merely a new way for him to torment Giroro remains a mystery. Being the least emotional of the Keroro Platoon, he is almost never seen being moved to tears or smiles by any events, though at the same time he rarely, if ever, panics when something goes wrong, likely due to the multiple dangers from his own inventions outweighing it. Kururu loves curry, but often takes this to the extreme, even seen bathing in it, and can withstand even the spiciest curries. Appearance Kururu is a yellow adult Keronian with a small yellow spiral symbol on his orange cap and a red spiral on his chest. His headphones are a multipurpose gadget. It is revealed that he was originally blue in color until he was dyed yellow after falling into a large plate of curryChibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!?. His stomach has a red spiral mark on it; a yellow one is also located on his hat. Spirals can also be seen on his glasses. When these glasses are removed in one way or another, Kururu often begins to mumble "my glasses, my glasses" (megane, megane) and starts searching for his glasses. His afro is purple. Relationships * Saburo - During their somewhat violent first meeting, Kururu was saved by Saburo. They bonded after the mishap and became partners, both of them being misunderstood geniuses. Despite his faults, he gets along quite well with Mutsumi and even views him as a friend and ally. * Angol Mois - Kururu has stated that he dislikes people with pure hearts.Keroro Platoon Authorized! Passionate Learn to Draw Song!! This has caused him to fear Mois during several moments when she stares at him intently with her pure eyes. Though she's not particularly frightening, she does show behaviors that intimidate the Sergeant Major. Otherwise, the two are often seen together, either working in the lab, or teaming up on missions. * Giroro - Kururu and Giroro despise one another, and Kururu takes pleasure in using him as his test subject. By Season 3 however, Kururu seems to have developed a slight crush on Giroro, much to the corporal's abject horror, blushing whenever Giroro pays extra attention to him, and wasting no opportunity to woo Giroro by way of gift or twisted invention. Whether this affection is genuine or just another way for Kururu to freak Giroro out has not been made clear. * Aki Hinata - Kururu has been shown to have a bit of a perversive crush on Aki. He is seen monitoring her on several occasions (even in the shower), and has built an entire battle robot that looks just like her. Costumes and transformations ;Kururuko In some episodes, Kururu disguises himself as a magical girl complete with short, orange hair, a uniform, a wand and wings. Kururu became Keroro's guide in Hinamatsuri. He also became a contestant for 623's radio contestant, in which he won, by doing math while telling cold jokes. In another episode, he became a very popular idol under the name Kururuko Tsukishima, and later suddenly quits and disappears right before a big stage performance for the despair of Keroro, who is acting as his manager. ;Baby After turning himself into a baby using his age-altering gun which broke soon after, Kururu was seemingly stuck in this infantile state. However, when a very affectionate Angol Mois puts him up against the terrifying idea of being raised by someone as pure and innocent as her, he quickly fixed the gun, apparently retaining his genius even as a baby, and turned back to normal. ;Old Lady Kururu disguises himself as a little old lady as a diversion for Fuyuki and Momoka's teacher. The teacher has to carry Kururu on his back. ;In Ken Japanese for depressing, Keroro gives the Keroro Platoon an order to find the wanted criminal #303, Kururu dresses up as cop wearing a brown hat and matching trenchcoat. ;Frankenstein Kururu dons this attire in order to attend a Halloween party in the 133rd episode of the anime. ;Dragon Kururu During the fourth movie, Shion captured Kururu and turned him into a dragon. In this form, he is a yellow dragon with metallic blue wings. He loses the glasses in this form, revealing gray eyes. On his chest is a warped spiral symbol, and his headset has cords protruding from them, allowing him to utilize electrokinesis. Trivia Kururu also has a habit of eating watermelon very quickly and loudly. See also * Kururu's inventions References Category:Keronians